


feel your heartbeat close to me

by atlantisairlock



Category: This Way Up (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Gentle Sex, Near Future, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: First times, pillow talk, love confessions, and soft sweet fluff all around.
Relationships: Charlotte/Shona (This Way Up)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	feel your heartbeat close to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanchonMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanchonMoreau/gifts).



> inspired by the fact that sharon horgan has an actual tattoo on her right shoulder... aisling bea incorporate that into shona's character in season two PLEASE 
> 
> title from 'set you free' by ntrance.

Shona knows it’s a little stupid, but sometimes she can’t help comparing Charlotte to Vish. It’s the little things, mostly - the way she gives Shona space where Vish used to push; her easy acceptance of Aine being her first priority no matter what else happens in the world. Sometimes Charlotte looks at her like Shona’s the sun, with a hunger to it, a worshipfulness, and it takes Shona’s breath away. She always kisses Shona like she’ll never get a second chance at it - putting her whole soul into it, and Shona responds. Nobody has ever kissed her like that, and if she really thinks about it, she’s never wanted to kiss anybody like that before Charlotte, either. Charlotte does the simplest things, the smallest gestures - holds her hand, strokes her hair, lays in her lap, and Shona’s felt that all before at the hands of previous boyfriends, but never like this. Every sensation is heightened, like she’s experiencing it for the first time in her life. Everything is _different,_ and she thinks she shouldn’t have been surprised that it’s exactly the same way in bed.

The first time Charlotte takes her home, the first time they make love, there’s a gentleness to it. Something that soaks deep into Shona’s bones - intense and dizzying but still soft, still sweet, something wonderful. Electricity sparking down her spine when Charlotte presses her mouth against her throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark - _you’re mine,_ she whispers, the possessiveness of the words undercut by the trembling in her voice, an edge of desperation, of wanting, of a question, Shona gasping as she feels the slightest graze of teeth, _yours. I’m yours, Charlotte - please,_ faltering when Charlotte slides a hand between her thighs. Her touch makes Shona arch, a ragged moan slipping past her lips. Charlotte keeps her eyes open, gaze locked on Shona’s face, coming in close for a kiss. “You’re beautiful,” she says, so quietly, so awed, and Shona almost, _almost_ cries, because she never realised how much she’s wanted to hear someone say that to her and mean it. She swallows hard, kissing Charlotte fiercely, trying to pour into it all the words buried deep that she can’t yet bring to the surface. Loses herself in the way Charlotte seems to melt into it, exhaling breathlessly into Shona’s mouth. Her movements speed up, so sure and clever, and Shona’s so close, so ready to fall apart for Charlotte, with just a little more - “Charlotte,” she gasps, incoherent, begging, all her words lost but Charlotte’s name. _“Charlotte - “_

“Are you going to come for me?” Charlotte whispers in that honeyed voice of hers, sweet and light and almost teasing, and it’s enough to bring Shona over the edge. Charlotte kisses her again, something dirtier and less composed, and Shona sobs into it as she shudders through her climax. Charlotte doesn’t stop touching her as she comes down from it, so gentle as she slowly eases Shona’s breathing back to normal, until Shona can laugh and tangle their legs together and nuzzle against the hollow of her shoulder. “Fuck, that was amazing.”

Charlotte gives her a sly little smile, eyes dark with desire as she slowly lifts her fingers to her mouth, lets Shona watch as she licks them clean, the sight almost hypnotic. “You taste amazing,” she replies, in that low, lovely voice that makes something stir, covetous, in Shona’s chest. “And you look so fucking hot when you come.” Shona makes a sound in the back of her throat, unbidden, and Charlotte laughs. “Another round?”

“I want to - “ Shona pauses, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, still a little uncertain about this brave new world that she’s leapt headfirst into. Charlotte waits patiently for her to find her words, smiling in the dim light, tracing small circles against Shona’s hip with the pad of her thumb. “I want to make you feel like that too.” She wants to know how Charlotte tastes, the sounds she makes when Shona touches her. She wants everything. And so does Charlotte, she knows - Charlotte, who presses up close, who finds Shona’s hand and squeezes tight. “Do you want me to show you how?”

“Yes,” Shona breathes, shaky but sure, and Charlotte laughs, so sweet, and does.

The world seems warm and distant when they’re lying in bed together, after - so far away, like nothing matters except for Charlotte against her back, her slow, even breathing. Shona feels Charlotte’s fingertips brushing against her shoulder, tracing the outlines of the tattoo there, the one she got after her father died. Charlotte doesn’t ask what it means, just presses a sweet, soft kiss against it, and Shona falls a little bit more in love with her for it. Charlotte’s mouth lingers against her skin, moving back up to the curve of her neck, and Shona sighs in pleasure as she sucks more gentle hickeys against her throat. She wants them to show in the morning, she realises with a quiet thrill of delight. She wants people to know that they’re together. She wants to go out there and hold Charlotte’s hand and have people look at them and know Charlotte is hers, the way she’s Charlotte’s too. Charlotte presses another slow kiss against the line of her jaw and Shona feels the words come, slurred from drowsiness, genuine. “I never knew.”

“Knew what?” Charlotte whispers, breath warm against Shona’s neck. Shona turns her head so they’re facing each other once more, so she can see the shine of Charlotte’s eyes in the gloom, her sleepy smile - so she can capture Charlotte’s mouth with her own and draw her into another unhurried kiss that Shona never wants to end. “I never knew it could feel like that.”

Charlotte hums against her lips, and Shona feels the curve of her smile widening. “I’m glad I could be the one to show you.”

“Oh, you are, are you?” Shona says. Charlotte snorts in response, turning it into a laugh when Shona prods her lightly in the ribs. “What can I say? You’re beautiful… driven… a quick study…” Her laughter quietens, slowly, and Shona shivers at the sincerity that comes through. “Smart. Ambitious. Dedicated. The most brilliant woman I know.”

“Charlotte,” says Shona, softly, uncertainly. Charlotte looks at her, biting her lip, their faces inches apart. She brings Shona’s hand to her lips, brushing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “I love you, Shona. I really, really do. And I know it’s hard for you to say that back, and I want you to know it’s okay. I’m just happy being right here with you.” She squeezes Shona’s hand just once, a gesture of reassurance, of comfort. “I’m so happy with you.”

She doesn’t cry, but it’s a near thing. Shona feels herself blinking hard as she wordlessly draws Charlotte into a tight embrace that Charlotte accedes to. Has she been looking for this her whole life without realising it? Someone who sees her for who she is, who loves her for it, and asks for nothing more than she can give. She can’t believe it took so long, so many false starts. But Charlotte is in her arms right now, the night settling around them, another morning to wake up to, together. She can hear Charlotte’s breathing even out as she falls asleep in Shona’s arms, knowing she’s safe and wanted and loved - so, so loved, and Shona vows to show it to her, with every action, in every moment, for as long as she has the privilege to call Charlotte hers. Shona presses her forehead to Charlotte’s and closes her eyes, feeling the steady thud of Charlotte’s heartbeat beneath her ribs. When sleep comes, it comes easy.


End file.
